


You are sleeping on the couch

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself





	You are sleeping on the couch

Gray was tired. Frequently enough people were just ignoring it, but he couldn't help it. He was tired. And tired persons tend to do stuff they would never do when being their true self.

 

It was late. Erza opened quietly the door to her sleeping room. Her double sized bed with her sleeping boyfriend in it looked really inviting. She equipped in her pyjama and was crawling under the sheet to cuddle with Gray who just woke up by it.

 

"Erza," he wispered. "Do you know what fucking time it is?"

"Time to go to bed?"

"I will have a tiredsome mission tomorrow and haven't anything packed yet."

"Sorry the meeting took longer than expected and I am cold."

"You know, I know just the perfect way you won't feel cold anymore."

Erza who expected something romantical whispered...

"What would that be?"

" I can put you in an Ice water bathtub for 24 hours, this should temper you enough, also functioned with Lyon and me."

 

In an instant he was laying on the couch with a big throbbing bump on the top of his head, which helped him to think rationally.

"I totally deserved that. Which apology cake would do it this time?"

 


End file.
